Chat with the Gman Squad
Chat with the Gman Squad is a segment in the Gman Squad series created by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate. It is a variation of a talk show where Xanatos answers private messages and usually comments on them. Wolfer has made a cameo appearance in the Operation: Black Mesa episode and starts a multilayered argument with Xanatos in Grunts. Operation: Black Mesa Opening statement by Xanatos :"Here on the Gman Squad, we like to do a little segment we call "Chat with the Gman Squad". You, the viewer, can send in your comments and questions by giving me a private message. So, we're gonna cut the fancy intro and get right down to some comments we've already received. This one's from Armchair_Warrior:" Message by Armchair_Warrior :"Dear Gman Squad, :I wanna thank you guys because you got me playing HLDM:S. Could you give me some tips on how to outsmart my opponents? Thanks." Reply :"Well, there's a lot of ways to outsmart your opponents; I'll give you two examples. One is finding someone to team up with you:" Example 1 Part 1: Teaming Up Xanatos is looking for someone to team up and tries to ask Bulgey to. Bulgey instead kills him and is found and chased by boris. A female player (possibly Coat Girl) peeks in and follows after. Example 1 Part 2: Intentional Killing Called an "Accident" :"Best thing about it is you can kill 'em intentionally and say it was an accident." Xanatos and Bulgey have somehow teamed up and are alone in the Gman Squad headquarters. :Xanatos: "Hey, there's an enemy behind you." Bulgey looks behind and Xanatos shoots him with a shotgun. :Xanatos: "Last resort!" :Bulgey: (While being shot a second time and dying) "Woaah--!" Example 2: Tricking People :"Another thing that works very well with me is tricking people:" A battle breaks out later and Bulgey is running toward a doorway with three tripmines on it. Xanatos is on the other side of the room. :Xanatos: Hey, Bulgey, there's a snark behind you!" Bulgey looks back at Xanatos and rus backwards into the tripmines. :Bulgey: "Argh, where?" Inbetween :"And we have another comment here from Audioman. Message by Audiofaggot :"Well, you guys are good at messing around, but you should be that good at actually playing (without teaming). [We all know what happened you took me on.] You guys teamed until you were blue in the face and you were still no match for me[, you just pouted and accused me of hacking]. I earned my #5 rank on qUiCkSiLvEr's by playing and improving, not by complaining about those that are better than me. Note: Those in brackets ([]) are parts of the message that were removed from the final comment. Reply :"First of all, you established in that first sentence that all we do is mess around. So... I don't really get the point of the rest of the comment, and I think Wolfer here has something to say. :Wolfer: "You're a faggot!" :"There you have it!" The title enters the screen once more as the rest of the squad blows each other up.